Black Ops 2: Strike force
by arusas9009
Summary: this story is about the strike force team:Alpha they have captured menendez and now they realize it was a trap. its about them trying to survive without any support or any goverment beliving them. they've been disbanded and are desperate for revenge.


"section we have menendez in cutsody transporting to USS Barack obama ETA five minutes."i said over the intercom "good work badger keep it tight dont want this bastard slipping through. secretarty petreaus and general briggs are here to make sure everything goes smoothly."  
"roger that snow." i switched off the radio and sat in the cargo hold of the osprey S-25. i thought of everything i had gone through to capture menendez. i had tracked menendez across south america to china. i saw the destruction his hands had brought. childrens hands and legs being cut off. i know he wont get away but i knew we had to keep security tight. i was armed with an XM8 outfitted with an ACOG sight strapped across my chest and a five-seven in my leg holster. there twenty men who had started this mission now there were eight. me, salazar, rabbit, roach, grinch, truck, harper and menendez. harper looked at me and brought out his pistol and cocked it. i looked at him "just for precaution if that bastard tries anything." i nodded and looked out the narrow window. i saw nothing but open sea, the atlantic sea miles and miles of water. i looked down to see the USS barack obama. the flight deck was crammed with ospreys and soldiers in urban clad fatigue, most armed with XM8's and MTAR. i looked to see an AA gun on the deck i knew how secure this place was. "prepare for landing!"  
"roger!" i shouted back, i grabbed my gear and tightened myself to the chair to the chair and the osprey rattled and shook as it drifted down to the heli-pad.i looked to grinch and harper. "you keep a firm hold on his neck! if he so much as moves an inch the wrong way you put a bullet through his brains you got it!"they looked at me and shouted in reply. "yes sir!" when the osprey touched ground, the cargo door opened and we all walked out. Me in front and harper and menendez behind me. they kept their M4's trained on menendez as he walked off his hands in hyper cuffs and in an orange prsion jumpsuit. i saw his scar going through his dead eye. he looked at me with one good eye and spoke. "do not think that capture has saved you're people, it has only quickened their demise." i grabbed his collar and punched his gut.  
"Roach prep him for interrigation ill join you shortly." i walked over to petraues and general briggs. i took petraues'es hand and shook it " ." "sergaent you've done great work. you brought menendez to justice before his attack could happen."  
"thank you ." i knew something was wrong though his opsrey was going to take off and leave us ut its engine turned off as we surrounded him, like he surrendered.i just pushed that thought ack to the reccesses off my mind. he would have shot us before giving up. i heard a crackle over my headset. "sir menendez is ready for the interrigation."  
"very good ETA two mintues roach." i turned to the two men and shook their hands once more.  
"sorry gentlemen i must go menendez is ready for interrigation."  
"good luck staff sergeant." i turned and head to the end of the flight deck and walked to the armory before stopping at the interrigation room.i grabbed a pair of galvaknuckles. i saw roach standing outside the interrigation.  
"He's in there just wont talk boss."i turned on the galvaknuckles and saw an electric current pass through them "oh i have a feeling he will." "either way good luck." i saw roach turn and walk away. i looked through a pane of bulletproof glass and saw menendez sitting in a chair blood coming from his nose and salazar standing over hi cracking his knuckles. i opened the door and looked at him.  
"thats enough salazar." he nodded at me walked out." he looked at me and for a second he looked tired like he had playing this game of running and he was sick of it. "i was waiting for you kyle i told you're partner that i would only talk to you." he looked at me and studied me."you look like you're father and you have you're mothers eyes." i pulled out my pistol and put it ti his forehead. "never talk about my parents again menendez."  
"you know why i was in pakistan." "no." i said bitterly "i was selling weapons. loadstars, hell storm missles, really complicated stuff like that map on you're wrist."  
"so what you had loadstars and missles where? you're garage." that caused him to laugh "no kyle i was selling the codes to activate them. very top secret stuff."  
"where from?" "yemen, 35th street and 17889 its a big warehouse."  
"well thats a good start." i got up and walked to the door.  
"aw doing the good cop bad cop routine?" "no just getting some coffee." i locked the door behind me and walked to salazar and he hit the record button.  
"got it every word."  
"good send a seal team to that address and seize everything."  
"what about menendez meeting general zhao in bangkok?" "im working on it salazar." i grabbed a cup of black coffee and opened the door.  
"well lets here why you were in bangkok with general zhao."  
"i was devising strageys for our attack on all the superpowers of the world that have wronged me."  
"you mean america,russia,and chine?"  
"yes they have all wronged me. you're people took my josefina!" he said as he hit the table, his face a mask of rage. "the russians burnt my house down and left me for dead and the chinese took away my lovely daughter and murdered her. they will pay for everything" i looked at him and i saw a smile on his face.  
"what are you smiling about menendez?"  
"the cavalry has arrived." i looked to him wondering what he meant. it did'nt take long till i got my answer. i heard an explosion and automatic gunfire. "Snow! we got drones attacking the flight deck there tearing the opsreys apart!" "salazar get in here!" salazar snapped to attention and ran to me pistol drawn and cocked.  
"yes?" "keep menendez under guard if he so much as moves an inch put a bullet through him!"  
"yes sir." i ran out of the room and grabbed an MATR and ran to the armory and grabbed three shock charges. "down the hall theres menendez." i placed the charges in the wall and ran back to cover and waited till i saw the three men. they all were menendez's men. i fired at the charge and a searing white light burned there eyes. i put a bullet between there eyes. i ran up to the flight deck and saw drones firing at marines and SEALs. i hit the deck and crawled behind an ospreys wing. i took my headset and yelled into the mic. "command we re underfire by enemy security drones! repeat we are undefire we need backup whats ure ETA over!"  
"all support is en route staff sergeant holf the line and god speed." i realized then that we were stuck in the middle of the ocean while under fire from enemy robots. there would be no escape from this. our graves would be in poseidons murky waters. 


End file.
